


ROMANTIC RESPITE  (Han and Leia in their rooms on Bespin (From The Empire Strikes Back)

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Leia rest after landing on Bespin
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 12





	ROMANTIC RESPITE  (Han and Leia in their rooms on Bespin (From The Empire Strikes Back)

A trio of footfalls on the shiny, immaculately polished floor of Bespin echoed through the  
corridor as Lando, Han and Leia made their way past the curious stares of techs and   
workers on their way to the suite of rooms Lando had offered them.

“You are the last person I’d ever thought I see again.” Lando told Han as he slid  
another glance at Leia. “Guess this means you’ve run out of hiding places.”

“You could say that.” Han admitted. “But I want to keep Leia safe. 

“Let me guess.” Lando began, throwing a fold of his cape back over his shoulder. “From   
the Empire.”

Han gave a hard glance at his friend. “How do you know about the Empire?”

“Word gets out here.” Lando replied as he indicated a turn to the residential  
rooms in the complex. 

Stopping at an ornately carved ivory door…Lando announced. “Here are your  
quarters. I’ve planned a nice dinner for you at 11 hours…that will give you 5 hours  
to rest and refresh yourself. Lando turned to Leia, lifted her hand for another gentle  
kiss, then with a swish of his cape, the suave, handsome, dark man left.

As Han opened the door, Leia mused. “Now that‘s a gentleman.”

Han retorted, closing the door behind them. “That’s a scoundrel.”

Both took a moment to look around the accommodations.

“Wow!” Han said viewing the rooms. “I don’t see how he could have gotten all this  
legitimately.”

Plush couches, chaise lounges and chairs populated the large, dimly lit main room.   
Fluffy, colorful, floor pillows were scattered around and a full, rare Akaia Bark covered   
beverage center stood in the corner. 

“Lot of interesting looking places here.” Han teased, raising his eyebrows at Leia.

She ignored the insinuation…. “Your friend sure takes himself seriously.”

“That’s about all he takes seriously.” Han replied in his deadpan manner. He still  
silently wondered why the friend he’d hoodwinked years ago was so welcoming now.

“You’re skeptical about everything and everyone aren’t you.” Leia said moving to one of   
the three side doors, opening and peeking in.”

“Keeps me alive that way.” Han told her honestly as he looking into another room; a  
closet.

Leia looked at Han as she shut the door. “Lavatory.”

Han opened the last door… “Ummm….” Looking suggestively at Leia… ‘Bedroom.”

Leia rolled her eyes.

A knock at the door kept her from making a reply. They glanced at one another.

Han walked to the door, a hand posed over his blaster, and upon opening, found a female   
server, her arms filled with towels and clothes. “These are for you.”

Leia moved to the door and accepted the bundle.

“There’s more.” The server stated as she turned to the cart behind her, then handed  
the Corellian a large, beautifully woven basket filled with fruit and other edibles, finally  
handing him a large bottle of ale, then turned to leave.

Han looked at the label on the bottle as he boot closed and then locked the door. It read:   
‘Sarlinian Special’. Han gave a laugh.

“He remembered what I like. Hope it’s not poisoned.” 

Leia was looking through the bundle she’d laid on the reclining couch. “There’s towels  
and even an outfit for me. Now I won’t have to stay in these clothes.” She continued  
to look through the remaining items and said to Han. “There’s no clothes here for you.”

“He doesn’t like me.” Han replied picking up an orange, square odacova fruit and taking ]  
a noisy bite as he plopped down on the couch.

“I’m going to take a bath.” Leia told him as she gathered up the towels. “You can go  
next.” She stopped at the lavatory door… “I won’t be long.”

While Leia was showering, Han poked around the room, looking into nooks, drawers  
and behind draperies.

At the sound of the lavatory door opening he turned and saw Leia as she emerged wearing  
a lavender robe, a towel wrapped around her hair.

“Alright, next.” She announced.

Han threw the core of the fruit into a trash bin and unbuckling his blaster belt,   
he turned to Leia, “Keep this close by.” then walked through the lavatory door.

Leia seated herself on the couch and continued to towel dry her hair. She could hear  
the shower starting…something flipped in her heart…this was like a domestic setting…  
a couple sharing a room together. She shook her head, willing the image to leave her  
mind.

Her hair dry, she ran her fingers through the tangles to comb as best as could be done   
and began plaiting it…Han emerged from the lavatory completely dressed again. After   
donning his weapon, he took a seat in front of Leia and watched her actions for a   
moment.

“Don’t plait your hair.” Han said huskily.

Leia stopped… “What?”

“I said don’t plait your hair. I like it down.”

“Well, it isn’t very practical.”

“You can do it later.” 

Leia gave a slight shrug… “Alright.” Why was she doing what he requested?…..he had   
no hold on her. But he did……..her heart told her.

Han rose to sit beside her and took a strand in his hand, threading it through as he spoke.

“I don’t feel completely safe here, but this may be all the quite time we’ll have together.”

He said, inching his face closer, slipping a strong arm behind her.

Leia’s heart did another tumble, his breath fanning across her lips like a warm caress   
when he spoke.

She looked deep into his hazel eyes..as if trying to see to his very soul. Then lifted a  
finger to trace the scar on his chin. Han remained quiet and let her explore. After a   
moment, he could tell she was experiencing the same emotions…feelings…needs  
he was.

With no resistance, Han took her arms and lifted her from the couch. Moving together,  
they approached the bedroom.

Han left Leia with this thought as he closed the door. “This is where you’ll be glad  
I’m a scoundrel.”


End file.
